vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Damy
Damy is a Lion King fancharacter and the artist's first original character made public on the internet. He's a braindamaged half-blood vampiremeerkat, who suffers from the results of his violent past directed by his fullblood mother. He shares his home with his childhood crush, Deirdre, who's a regular meerkat and his "girlfriend-in-denial". The main story is about her trying to give him an unwanted re-education, as Damy's upbringing deems it normal practise for him to go out terrorizing the neighbourhood. He's a crazed villain, though many situations would argue he's an antihero. Most of the comics and drawings starring him and Deirdre are humorous, despite their grim and Shakespearean past. Damy was created somewhere between 2003 and 2004, but made his first online appearance on June 21, 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. Background story Damy's birth is thanks to his mortal father, Kurt, who made a deal with the vampire queen that had imprisoned him to keep their child, after she discovered her acts of sexual abuse towards him had resulted into a pregnancy. As intercourse with a mortal is forbidden and half-bloods are considered a disgrace by her kind, she preferred to self-terminate, but Kurt didn't want to give up on what would be his first child and argued it could make her proud as a future ruthless killer, supposedly making up for her mistakes. She was persuaded, but made it clear she couldn't be a mother and didn't want to put effort into raising him. Kurt was entrusted with the care. He agreed in the moment, but didn't hesitate raising Damy to his own liking. Cheekah was especially disinterested in her son the first few years of his life, which made it easy to do this behind her back. Despite Damy being a vampire, he was good-natured, though in combination with Kurt's righteous upbringing it didn't benefit him. He grew up socially awkward and ignorant about his surroundings. He wasn't allowed to go outside for a long time and could only take his father's words to heart; that made him believe the world was a forgiving place, with his mother the only evil in it. While Cheekah needed little reason to get angry, Kurt still asked Damy to act obedient and vicious in his mother's presence. It was a request he took seriously, but he was a bad actor and she became more hostile towards the two everytime he failed convincing her. One night, Kurt had the opportunity to flee the house and considered leaving Damy behind to save himself. He got caught while trying to wake him anyway, which didn't improve Cheekah's spirits. Kurt was heavily crippled and couldn't walk ever again. Damy met Deirdre and Timon for the first time at the age of 9. Since it never snows in Damy's home location -and this phenomenon was awakened after one of Cheekah's visits to the Vampire world- Kurt encouraged him to go outside to check it out. There were children playing near the house, betting with each other who dared to get the closest. They were scared by Damy's presence at first, but picked up on his gullibility and decided to bully him instead. A young Timon was part of the group and felt uncomfortable by it. He argued they should be friends instead, and Damy felt appreciated, though their friendship was short-lived. The others had no intention of hanging out with the son of the infamous Cheekah and started stoning him. He was then buried alive under the snow. Timon became frightened by the sudden violence and ran away, forcing Damy's paralyzed father to head outside and rescue him. After the group had dispersed, there was one young girl still hiding behind a tree, who had watched the whole ordeal and seemingly smiled at Damy. He spotted her from afar and couldn't figure out the meaning or reason of her facial expression, but blew it out of proportion and decided it was a sign of adoration. He instantly fell in love with the stranger. Deirdre became an obsession for him. He often looked through the windows to see if she had returned, though didn't dare to go outside himself after the attack. She never came back to the house, though they were destined to meet again. The desperate Damy left his home one day to go look for her, without giving an announcement, and came back hours later to find his mother killing Kurt. He was dead before Damy could stop it or speak to him one last time. He stood up against mother, but Cheekah didn't appreciate the disrespect and attacked him in a fit of rage. She meant to kill him and go for the neck, but Damy was quick enough to pull away his head, whereafter she bit off a piece of his right ear instead. Her moment of failure was enough time for her to regain a bit of her senses, whereafter she changed her plans and coldly chucked him out of the house. He was ordered to catch his own food and not return until he had killed. Damy became stuck on what to do, as his morality didn't allow for him to hunt. Hours passed and he learned how challenging it was for a vampire to stay calm when in need of food. While vampires can't feel heat or cold, he's a half-blood and was bothered by the icy winds. His energy was draining fast. Morning drew near and he eventually came across the girl he had long waited for. He wasn't looking mentally sound at that point and she was afraid of him, despite Damy promising he wouldn't harm her. Damy's mother then appeared, displeased over her son not doing anything. The attention he was giving the girl was worrisome and she concluded it was best to get rid of everything that kept Damy morally sound. But he became dramatic and promised "to do anything" if she spared Deirdre's life. Because vampires are creatures that can't present a lie as a promise, Cheekah accepted and the victim was allowed to flee. Damy obeyed all of his mother's orders as to protect someone he hardly knew. At the age of 15, he was considered fully trained by Cheekah, yet still in control of himself and keeping a safe eye on Deirdre from afar. With his father gone, Damy believed he needed to give himself this task in order to not fall into inescapable insanity. After years of slaving away and regretful experiences, Cheekah visited Damy on the roof with confusing dribble that sounded like she wanted to give him a compliment. Before she was able to let out any decisive words, she slipped, and fell off the roof. When Damy looked down, he saw his mother lying dead. While it was an unlikely death for a [[vampiremeerkat], Damy believed she was gone and now alone in the world. After having wasted the entirety of his childhood trying to become what his now dead mother killed his father for, he snapped. The situation left him pondering whether or not he killed her; as Cheekah had tried to hold onto him when she started to slip. She grabbed for his right ear, but Damy turned away his head, and Cheekah ironically lost her grip because of the hole in his ear. The idea made him instantly lose fear for his mother, it reassured him he could defend himself from anything. After her death, Damy kept living in his house of birth. It was everything he had ever known. He took over his mother's job of terrorizing the neighbourhood and all nearby locations. He became the new villain. Years later, Damy once again showed himself to Deirdre. He found out that she had become good friends with Timon and their relationship showed hints of romance, annoying him greatly. He still felt betrayed by Timon for leaving him to die 16 years ago, and had been bullying him over the course of time. Having that said, Timon saw and treated him as a bother, while Deirdre's trauma from 16 years ago made Damy unrecognizable and their short past together non-existent. He was a new face to her and had to believe Timon's description of him, which naturally wasn't favourable. Damy saw no reason in explaining to her who he was and only showed up to interrupt their dates. It was a strangely docile tactic for Damy, as he was widely known for being a psychopath that couldn't be reasoned with. Having that said, Timon didn't know and only knew him as a petty bully. Though Timon has always known the reason for Damy's disdain for him, he never explained it to Deirdre or apologized. When Timon and Deirdre shared their first kiss and their love became a fact, Damy stopped playing around and wanted to take him captive for the purpose of torturing him. The couple became frightened when Damy showed his true colours, and Deirdre didn't hesitate to step in and volunteer to take his place. Damy denied at first, but then agreed after seeing Timon getting upset over it. Damy moved her to his basement, where he chained her to the ceiling. While he knew accepting her was a mistake, he couldn't revert his decision. His brainwashed mind started to take over; he was angry and wanted to harm something. Deirdre didn't talk much during her stay, but asked him "why?" every day. Damy could and did not explain, his only response was a senseless beating. 3 months later, Deirdre was in critical condition and he started feeling remorseful. His anger hadn't disappeared, but knew it was misplaced. He brought her upstairs and tied her up to his bed, where she'd be able to lie down. Still, he couldn't yet find it in himself to be nice. It took a while until she was allowed to speak or even make eye contact. After nearly 5 months in total, Damy had fully stopped the senseless torture and started nursing her back to health. The 6th and last month, he finally told her about their first encounter and the entirety of his past, and then asked her to leave. Deirdre became unsure on what to do next. She feared him and felt disgusted by his practises, but at the same time, felt he needed moral guidance and deserved a normal life. She returned a few days after Damy had set her free. He didn't want to let her in, but Deirdre's persistence and Damy's refusal to again cause her crippling harm made her infiltration unavoidable. Eventually she no longer went back home when evening hit, and called the left side of his bed her own. Damy and Deirdre become an inseparable duo, but by becoming this involved with his life, the tight relationship she once had with Timon became watered down. Timon is disturbed by her choice to befriend her assaulter and can rarely stop himself from bringing it up to her or Damy, who has trouble responding to these facts, since they are facts. Timon regrets having been unable to save Deirdre, but even moreso for letting her get acquainted with Damy. He tries to regain that spark they had before she was taken away, even though her interest clearly shifted to the villain. Deirdre has long been uncertain about her feelings, as she want to give both men equal attention, but realized that everything has been said with her reluctance to give Timon priority. Timon feels like a third wheel and disappears from the picture more often. Some time afterwards, he befriends Pumbaa and had his adventure with Simba. Cheekah showed up shortly after Deirdre moved in, but Damy wasn't afraid or even surprised. He greeted her by trying to kill her for good, but they both proved equally matched. Cheekah was given a taste of Damy's successful transformation and she fell head over heels for her own son. She announced her plans of marrying him. Damy refused for obvious reasons, but Cheekah blames Deirdre's existence for it. As fighting him into submission won't work, Cheekah decides to ask the help of the Vampire world. Together, they constantly plan out political tactics and/or death traps for Deirdre, forcing Damy to stay alert. As the long forgotten residents are promised a king and queen to rule over them again, they are determined. Personality Because of the circumstances he was born in, Damy never had the chance of getting a normal development of any kind. By being kept away from the outside world and only having his imprisoned father to socialize with didn't help him grow up into a charming person. He had to guess what relationships should be like and it caused his obsessive hate for Timon, who he expected to protect him after he had offered his friendship, and his obsessive love for Deirdre, who charmed him with a debatable smile. As an adult, Damy is objective and intelligent, yet cannot shake off his feelings for characters he met in the past. Cheekah is an exception and surprisingly doesn't awaken any kind of trauma within him. Damy remembers the person he used to be, but once told Deirdre he wouldn't change himself if he could and "likes being bad", which reveals an important fact about Damy's nature as a vampire. Damy is anti-social and a skeptic thinker who doesn't care much for anything that's generally considered fun. He's described by Deirdre as an old man, and would only hunt and sleep every day if she didn't force activities on him. Taking the life of others seems to be a form of entertainment for him. When she started living with him, he developed a sarcastic sense of humor, but before that, had no feeling for comedy. Appearance His head and body suffered many blows in the past, and Damy has perceivable mental and physical damage. He isn't able to move his eyebrows much and his face is stuck in a constant frown. Despite the grumpy look and other rough features, he's considered handsome by most meerkats and a fair amount of females unacquainted with him tend to approach. While it would make his hunting easier, he doesn't use his looks to gain trust and stealth kill others, though it's a legitimate way of hunting for the vampire race. Damy has long, wavy black hair in a ponytail, thick eyebrows, small pupils, a large pointy nose, furry cheeks, and misses a piece from his right ear. He has a pattern of conjoined stripes on his back. Compared to full-blood vampiremeerkats, he looks rather average. Relationships Deirdre She and Damy have a weirdly comical friendship with hints of desire for each other. After Damy released her, she started visiting him on a daily basis and slowly ended up living in his house and sleeping in his bed, without him noticing at first. Deirdre managed to permanently enter his home and life, and basically functions as the angel that never leaves his shoulder. A "friendly beating" is usually the thanks she gets. She thinks Damy is unhappy and acts like a grumpy old man, so constantly tries to involve him with the outside world. She invites him to parties and other social events, but it's hard for Damy to function in any kind of company. He automatically rejects her invitations, though he doesn't always have the last say. While he claims to everyone who assumes it that Deirdre isn't his (girl)friend, his feelings for her stayed the same over the years. Whether it's because of his training or the guilt from torturing her; he is unwilling to tell her his feelings or show a positive response to her hugs and overall attention. He doesn't tolerate her going out with other men, but doesn't find himself worthy to be with her, either. While he's a hopeless case, he shows his love by functioning as her loyal guard dog. He saved her life multiple times over the course of time and there's always a situation where he bends to her wishes. Their bond is frowned upon by the neighbourhood and the vampire community. Mainly Deirdre is considered to be at fault by both parties. ---- Timon Timon was someone Damy saw as his first and only childhood friend, though he'd disagree. Because Timon didn't help him when he was being attacked by the neighbourhood children, Damy felt betrayed. Years passed and he still bears a grudge. Nevertheless, Timon stayed mostly save from his lethal violence, insinuating Damy still values their short time spent till a degree. He sees Timon as a threat that could take Deirdre away, even after she started living with him, and rather not has her speak to him ever again. Deirdre requested to him to stop going after Timon, in return Damy doesn't want her to mention Timon's name around him. ---- Cheekah Cheekah is Damy's mother. He used to fear her as a child, but now grants her no emotion when in contact. The two found out they're equally matched, giving little point in fighting every time they meet. This change of reaction gave his mother the opportunity to change her approach as well; and she started to talk him into marrying her or sexually harassing him, which results into a fight anyway. Even so, Cheekah's growing fascination for Damy makes her more submissive and she accepts his violence and rudeness, making Damy the only person she ever allowed to act like this towards her.. Damy is disgusted by her inappropriate crush on him, but doesn't want to bother too much with her after she stopped being a threat. ---- Kurt Kurt is Damy's father. He was Damy's only friend and helping hand. Kurt kept him mentally sound the first years of his life, though was struggling himself. He never told him about the deal he made with Cheekah or about her plans. While Damy desires no contact with Kurt's family, they always stayed safe from his killing sprees. Future (List of alternate endings) There were multiple endings written for the story of Damy and Deirdre, but only one of them is considered canon: After having been tormented by Damy for too long, the neighbouring residents bond together to kill him. More specifically; capture Deirdre with the expectation that he'll surrender and allow his death to happen. In case Damy won't cooperate, Deirdre's disposal was entertained, as she is considered equally guilty for being his friend. Damy manages to release Deirdre from her imprisoned state, but in order to protect Deirdre, they had to run from over 2000 meerkats armed with primitive weapons. The forest was crowded with enemies and booby trapped, causing Damy to receive some hits. The continuous attacks didn't give him the opportunity to heal himself and eventually he collapsed inside of a bush. Damy and Deirdre have a short exchange where he says to expected this day to happen, as he's the villain. His last words were that she shouldn't waste tears on him. While Deirdre tried to save him with his own saliva, he died anyway. The villagers find them shortly afterwards, but after seeing Damy's corpse, lose interest and leave Deirdre with her thoughts. Both Damy and Deirdre never revealed their feelings for each other. List of Damy's Reincarnations Damy's image has been reused for different characters from different media. Some are direct copies while others borrow certain features: Damy (Little Red Riding Hood) Damy is the wolf from the fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood. He made his first appearance in 2008. He resembles Damy and has most of his personality, though, doesn't have a background story or a bad ending. ---- Damy (Pokémon) Damy is a male Mewtwo from the Pokémon universe. He made his first appearance in 2008. He resembles Damy and has the most important elements of his personality, but has a whole different backstory and actually befriends someone else besides Deirdre. ---- Damy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Damy is a teenage boy from the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe. He made his first appearance in 2010. He bears his image, but most of his personality has been altered to make him fit in as a fairly regular teenager. While he still has a dubious past, alot of things about him are unmentioned. ---- Dee Rhymz Dee Rhymz is a Surinamese boy from no specific media. He made his first appearance in 2008. While he grew out to be his own character with his own unique appearance, his first facial design was slightly based on that of Damy's human design. ---- Dennim Dennim is an imaginary boy from the short "DenNIM". He made his first appearance in 2011. His design is slightly based on Damy's and his personality Damy's old personality before getting rewritten''(See Trivia)''. The concept of different endings h ---- Vampire Edd Vampire Edd is a different version of Edd from the cartoon "Ed, Edd n Eddy". Like Dennim, he borrows Damy's old personality. Trivia *Damy was originally created for the sole purpose of being the villain and causing Timon and Deirdre to bond more. *Damy was more joky and playful in his first released images; but was quickly rewritten to be silent and bitter. *In Damy's first unpublished design he looked similar to Timon, but had a big nose and blond hair. *In a way, Damy and Deirdre's past situation is Cheekah and Kurt's situation with the roles reversed. *Damy's corporal abuse caused some other side effects; if Damy were to cry, the pressure would result his tears to be mixed with blood. See Also *Deirdre *Cheekah *Kurt *Vampiremeerkats *Vampire World Category:The Lion King Category:Characters Category:Disney